You Should Be Dancing (Hero Stories)
"You Should Be Dancing" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was a hot afternoon over the forest, and in the Smurf Village, most of the adult Smurfs were busy working in the baking heat; whilst others relaxed with cold drinks in the shade. The Smurfs of the next generation were happily playing a game of smurfball in a clearing close to the village. "Smurf it to me, laddie," William asked Brutus. "Smurfing your way, Willie," Brutus said, as he threw the ball to him. "To me, William," Miracle asked. "Smurfing your way, lassie," William said, as he threw the ball to her. Just then, Hero arrived. "Listen up, my young Smurfs," he said. "Grandpa Smurf has an announcement to smurf." "Aw, that's not fair!" Geary complained. "Eh, yeah, we're having fun," Dopey said. "I know, my young Smurfs," Hero said. "But Grandpa Smurf says his announcement will be smurfy." "What is it, Papa Smurf?" Miracle asked. "I'm not telling, my little Miracle," Hero said with a smile. "You'll just have to smurf with me back to the village." "Aw!" the young Smurfs complained at once. "Listen, as soon as Grandpa Smurf smurfs his announcement; you all can come back and play." Hero said. "Hooray!" the young Smurfs cheered at once; as they followed Hero back to the village, with Miracle holding her Papa Smurf's hand. When they returned, they could see the other Smurfs crowded before Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette; who were standing together on the announcement mushroom. "Ah, good, everyone is here," Papa Smurf said, noticing Hero and the younger Smurfs joining them. "Alright, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf began. "As a way of thanking you all for your hard work so far today, tonight we'll be smurfing a Smurfy Grand Ball in the village square." All the Smurfs clapped and cheered at the announcement. "I can't wait to smurf on my brand new dress for the ball," Smurfette said to Hero. "And I can't wait to smurf on my new kilt that Tailor smurfed for me," Hero answered. "Really, Hero?" Hefty asked. "You're wearing a skirt to the ball?" Hero groaned, "It's called a kilt, Hefty, and you should start calling it that. You know how angry Fergus gets when Smurfs call it that." "I don't give a smurf about what Fergus smurfs," Hefty said. "It's a skirt and I'll always call it that. If Fergus wants a fight; then I'll gladly smurf him one." Hero groaned again, before turning away and walking with Smurfette and Miracle back to their house. "What will you be smurfing to the ball, Smarty?" Moxette asked. Smarty was just about to answer her question, until his Papa Smurf arrived. "I'm sorry, Moxette," Brainy said. "But Smarty will not be going to the ball. For he will be smurfing at home; studying my fabulous and smurfy quotations." "But, Papa Smurf, I don't want to study your quotations," Smarty said. "You listen to me, Smarty Smurf," Brainy said, with anger in his voice. "I am your Papa Smurf, and I want you to continue writing books on my fabulous quotations. So that you'll be a smart intellectual like myself." Smarty groaned with disappointment. "Sorry, Moxette, maybe next time," he said, sadly. Moxette could only watch as Smarty sadly walked away, she felt like she wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how. ... Sometime later, as the time for the Ball grew near, Hero, Miracle and Smurfette were busy modelling their outfits. Miracle had a little trouble with her dress that she asked her Mama Smurf for assistance. Hero modeled his new kilt this way and that, he felt like a proud and true Smurfsman. Eventually, Miracle and Smurfette came downstairs in their brand new dresses. Hero thought that they looked very beautiful. "Oh my, you two are so beautiful," Hero complimented. Smurfette and Miracle blushed with embarrassment. "Thank you, Hero," Smurfette said. "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Miracle said. "Should we get smurfing?" Hero asked. "Yeah! I'm so excited," Miracle said. Hero chuckled, "Well then, let's get smurfing," he said, as they left the house. Meanwhile, Moxette had snuck silently to Brainy's studio and heard him talking sternly to Smarty. "Now listen, Smarty," Brainy said. "I want you to stay home and smurf through all my book of quotations." "But, Papa Smurf, I want to smurf to the ball with the other Smurfs," Smarty said. "No!" Brainy said. "If you're going to become an intellectual like myself, you'll need time to study my vast knowledge." "Why are you going to the ball then?" Smarty asked. "I'm already an intellectual, your mind is still growing and you need my knowledge to help you," Brainy said. Smarty groaned with anger. "Now get reading," Brainy said, before he left with Athena, none of them noticed Moxette. "I think you're being too hard on Smarty," Athena said. "Nonsense, Athena," Brainy said. "Smarty needs my knowledge to prepare himself for the future." "Still, it seems like you're not letting him smurf his own life, it seems like you're making him smurf a life that you want him to smurf," Athena said. "He'll thank me one day, I can assure you of that," Brainy said. Athena wasn't so sure. Smarty was busy reading through his father's quotations; with each book giving him a headache. "Psst, Smarty," a voice called from outside. Smarty looked outside and noticed Moxette standing there. "Moxette! What are you smurfing here?" Smarty asked. "I'm here to smurf you to the ball," Moxette answered. "But, my Papa Smurf's not allowing me to smurf to the ball," Smarty said. "You don't need to listen to him, Smarty," Moxette said. "As Uncle Hero once told me; we all have our own lives to smurf, and only we can smurf those decisions." Smarty began to think about what Moxette told him. "You know what, I'm going to the ball, no matter what my Papa Smurf smurfs," Smarty said. Moxette smiled, as Smarty opened the door and they both headed for the ball. ... The ball was in full swing when they arrived, they noticed every Smurf was having the time of their lives. "Come on, Smarty, let's dance," Moxette said, taking hold of his hand and trying to pull him towards the crowd of dancing Smurfs. Smarty began to have second thoughts, he began to have beads of sweat running down his face; he freed his hand from Moxette and sat down in a nearby chair. "Come on, Smarty," Moxette pleaded. "Come dance." "Don't worry about me, Moxette," Smarty said. "You go enjoy yourself." Moxette felt rather upset, but she couldn't do anything to make Smarty dance. Eventually, the band began to play a lively tune. Moxette decided to have another attempt at trying to get Smarty to dance. She signaled him for a dance. "No! I'm fine, go ahead," Smarty said. Moxette came over, grabbed hold of his arm and tried to pull him towards the dancing Smurfs. "No! No! No!" Smarty said, as Moxette continued to pull him towards the group of dancing Smurfs, he managed to free himself; but only to be hoisted up by Brutus. "Hey! Let me go!" Smarty said. Brutus brought Smarty to the group of dancing Smurfs, Moxette began to dance around him, trying to get him to join in. Smarty looked around at the other dancing Smurfs; and remembered what Moxette told him. He threw caution to the wind and began to dance a rather strange routine. Every Smurf was surprised to see him pull off rather impressive dance moves; with Moxette being the most impressed. During his routine, Smarty tried to perform the splits, but it didn't go as well as he was expecting. "Smarty! Are you okay?" Moxette asked, sounding concerned for her friend. Smarty groaned in anguish, "I know I should've never smurfed that move." "I never knew you could smurf such moves, Smarty," Moxette said. "I guess I must've let the music smurf control," Smarty said. "Here! Let me help you up," Moxette said, offering assistance. "Thank you," Smarty said, as Moxette helped him to his feet and helped him to a chair. "You don't need to sit with me, Moxette," Smarty said. "You go and enjoy yourself." "Nonsense," Moxette said. "I've never seen you dance like that before, I want to know what else you can smurf. Who knows, some day, we might become a couple." Smarty chuckled, "We're still young, Moxette," he said. "As you said, we still have the rest of our lives ahead of us. But, I would love to have you as a friend." Moxette smiled, "I would like that very much," she said. Smarty smiled back, as he and Moxette continued to watch the other Smurfs dance. Trivia *Hero's kilt design is the author's family colors. *Smarty's dance routine is similar to the dance routine performed by Gru at the end of the 2010 film, Despicable Me. *The title is based on the Bee Gees' song of the same name. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories